


Joan Ferguson x Reader

by Lyhesa



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyhesa/pseuds/Lyhesa
Summary: One-shots based off prompts (sentences, dynamics, situations, etc) with varying lengthsNo connection between the different one-shots
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Joan Ferguson x Reader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchesmortuary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesmortuary/gifts), [ajproctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajproctor/gifts).



Joan was gripping the wheel, standing outside your apartment, tears threatening to escape her chocolate eyes. You were home and had been for a while, but she couldn't bring herself to open her car door and walk up to yours, lost within herself and her thoughts. She caught a glimpse of you through one of the windows and felt her heart beating frantically within the confines of her ribcage. Her emotions creating a whirlwind inside of her she was afraid she would not be able to contain. She opened the door, locked her car, and walked up to your door, raising her hand before dropping it on her thigh. She passed a hand through her hair, brushing away the strands falling from her once pristine bun and sighed as she felt a tear escape the barrier of her eyelids. Joan heard the key jiggle inside the house and saw the door open widely on you, in your pyjamas, your brows slightly furrowed.

-Joan, are you alright ?

She seemed to be at a loss for words, her mouth opening and closing repeatedly, causing her to feel like she was wasting your time. The older woman turned to leave, but you grabbed her wrist, not letting go of her, bringing her in from of you, your faces merely a breath apart, seeing the emotions behind the dark orbs.

-Do you want to talk about it ?

Joan nodded negatively as she felt you lace your fingers with hers, she leaned forward, resting her forehead on yours. You parted after a few minutes, looking up at her, gently tugging on her hands, smiling softly at her.

-Just come here. It all will be alright, you're not alone, not any more.


End file.
